Could You Love Me
by Carly S-J Cullen
Summary: When Edward left the Bella's life never really fell apart. Alice has a vision of B&Em getting married. And she wants it to happen. B&Em A&J R&OC E&OC C
1. The Vision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. She also owns the boo The Host (a book that is very awesome and very confusing) Nor do I own Ur So Gay, that belongs to Katy Perry...**

**APOV **

**I was sitting in a designers workshop at NYU just searching the random future and that's when I saw it. **

_Bella was wearing a white wedding dress. I was there, so were Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper. But, what surprised me was the groom. It was not Edward. Or some random human. It was Emmett.** Emmett?** __Wow._

Before I knew it I had my cell phone out and was texting away.

_Em- Are you going back to Forks? -Alice xo_

I continued looking ahead in the future. I looked for Edward's future but I then realized that he was still sitting in that sewer in Mexico, his phone didn't work down there and he had no intentions of coming back.

So, I decided to go ahead and take a peek at Bella's future. I noticed that her future was just as clear as I had hoped. She would marry Emmett, and then when they were married he would change her. YES! Oh. Wait. Then they would go on a year honeymoon to…a new island. Emmett was going to buy her an island. Again, I realized that her future was oddly clear. Almost so, that her subconscious knew he was coming.

I was so happy. Ever since Rosalie had left Emmett while we were in South Dakota he had been miserable.

_Ali- Yeah, I was just going to stop by the house and grab some things for Esme. -Em_

Ok. He was going. Now how do I give him some hints.

"Thank you students, I hope to be seeing you again in the future." The blonde design teacher was smiling at me. I smiled at her and nodded, she walked over to me and gave me a quick hug. Mrs. Evans was a really good fashion teacher, she knew what she was talking about, she could be a literal model, and she had an awesome personality.

This was a climate my Jasper would have enjoyed.

"Bye, Alice." she said as I walked out the door, I waved bye and skipped all the way to my yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. I hopped in the driver's seat and turned the radio on up all the way singing Katy Perry's song Ur So Gay.

_Ur so sad maybe you should buy a happy meal._

_Ur so skinny maybe you should super size the deal._

_**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

Emmett.


	2. A Call From Emmett

**I do not own Twilight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And niether do you!!!! But if you do, YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! (hopefully your name is Stephanie and your not just lying to me) Please Read, Review, and btw, this is my first story!!!!!!! **

**APOV**

"Hey, Em. When, are you leaving for Forks? 'Cause, you should probably leave soon. Oh…um, you need to go see Bella. Sorry to throw this at you but…your kind of going to marry her. I know it sounds crazy, but trust me." I said to him, and to my surprise he didn't freak out.

"Well, that's cool. I mean I already knew I loved Bella. I kind of figured as much. Esme wanted me to go check on her. I have to get to know her a little better though, so Esme insisted that I at least go and try. I don't think your crazy, but hey do you know if she will marry me? I mean I know I haven't asked her or anything but… y'know did you?" He said happily, what had happened to my brother.

"Ok. Just, you do have to be patient…unless she already feels that way. Oh…um, you will have more control than Edward, because she isn't your singer. You'll be able to go all the way." I told him honestly, he and Bella would be able to love each other in ways that were not possible for her and Edward.

"Yes!" he cheered, and then continued, "I should be in Forks at about six tomorrow morning. Can you um…call, and tell the Chief I'll be there? I don't want him too surprised if he finds me well, y'know, making out with his daughter on the couch. I wouldn't want to have to explain to him why I wasn't well y'know bleeding, if he shot me." Yay! Emmett was joking again.

"Em, you are happy again!" I cheered into the phone. He laughed.

"Bye, Ali. I shall wish you a good week, you can start planning the wedding if you want. Just, if you talk to Bella, don't mention anything about it. You know she'll go crazy." he chuckled.

"Bye-Bye, Em!" I sang into the phone flipping it shut.

I pulled into the driveway of our mansion. I pulled into the garage, hopped out of my car and ran in the front door.

"Hello, Alice." Esme said from the kitchen, she was reading her new cookbooks that Carlisle had bought her for Christmas.

"Hi, Esme." I said skipping into the kitchen, I went ahead and gave her a big hug. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I am sooo, happy!"

"Tell me." She ordered, I giggled.

"Emmett and Bella!" I squealed. Esme started chuckling.

"Well, I don't know what has taken them so long…but, I am happy he is trying." She agreed. I grabbed her hand and drug her up to me and Jazz's room. I let go of her hand in the middle of my room and sped to my 1,000 . closet. I went to the stacker in the corner and grabbed a sparkly pink binder and notebook. I walked back in the bedroom and sat on the white couch in the corner. Esme sat next to me and plucked a pen off of the side table.

"What are we doing?" Esme asked, wasn't it so obvious?

"Planning a wedding. Well, not that the bride knows or anything. And then, could you call Charlie? Emmett wants him to know that he'll be there, well, Emmett's reason is kind of stupid, but hey, its Emmett." I said quickly starting to sketch the dress I saw in my vision.

"And what was his reason?" Esme asked me looking over my shoulder at the dress. I giggled.

"That he should know Emmett was there in case Charlie found them making out on the couch, and asking why Emmett wasn't bleeding because he shot him." I explained. Esme burst out laughing, I shook my head and concentrated on Bella's dress.

* * *

About an hour later Esme decided that we should call Charlie, I agreed and sat next to her waiting anxiously.


	3. A Call To The Chief

**Disclaimer: Hello my Friends!!! I love fanfiction!! And hopefully you do to! 'Cause if you don't, why are you reading it? I'm rambling now. So... on with this... I dont own Twilight!**

APOV

On the second ring someone picked the phone up.

"Hello?" Charlie said, obviously waiting.

"Charlie. Its Esme, Esme Cullen." she said looking at me bouncing in my seat.

He gasped. "I thought your scumbag of a son told my daughter it would be as if you would have never existed." he said angrily.

Esme started shaking, almost visibly sobbing. I took the phone from her and greeted Charlie.

"Alice, nice to hear from you. But, now is not the time, why are you calling?" he said, calmer.

"Um…Charlie my brother Emmett is coming to Forks…and, well, he is gonna live in our house there. But, he's coming by himself and…he's there to bring Bella back in our family. He'll be there tomorrow at six in the morning. Charlie don't worry Edward isn't living with us anymore, he ran away after we left Forks." He didn't respond, I guess he was just as surprised as anyone else would be.

"Ok..."


	4. Author's Note

_**Authors Note: I am sorry, I hate these too. But I refuse to update until I get at least ten reviews on each story. **_

_**But, that doesn't mean I wont keep adding other stories.**_

_**And, just so you know, if you are having any problems thinking up new ideas for stories, I could help you.**_

'_**Cause my noggin is always running!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**-Carly**_


	5. What Was He Doing?

Chapter 4 - Chapter 5 What Was He Doing?

_**You people are AWESOME!! I absolutely adore my reviewers… So far we have 15 reviews!! Need 25 at least before the next update!! Special Thanks to Team-Emmett-4-life, civic girl, Crafton, Kathy Hiester(One of my favorite reviewers), vamped(Another Favorite), RosemarieBelikov, phoenixflamemar, AJ Hale, roon0, LadyBug146, and .Edward! NEED MORE SUGGESTIONS FOR THIS STORY!!! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Emmett Cullen or the rest of the Twilight World!!! SM does…**_

_

* * *

_

_**APOV**_

_**He was excited. The plane was landing in Seattle in 20 minutes and then He would take a shuttle to Port Angeles and He would run home from there. **_

_

* * *

_

_**Emmett POV**_

_**I was excited. The plane was landing in Seattle in 20 minutes and then I would take a shuttle to Port Angeles and I would run home from there.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Edward POV**_

_**I was sitting in a tree in the Amazon Rainforest. I was waiting. Waiting for Alice or Jasper or Emmett or Carlisle or Rosalie or even Esme to come get me.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Third Person**_

_**Her First Love was sitting in a tree in the Amazon Rainforest. Her Second Love was excited. The First One was waiting. Waiting for Alice or Jasper or Emmett or Carlisle or Rosalie or even Esme to come get him. The Second One's plane was landing in Seattle in 20 minutes and then he would take a shuttle to Port Angeles and he would run home, to his true love, from there.**_

_**AN: Review… It was short I know…**_


	6. Annabel Swan Who Is She?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!! Boohoo..

I stepped out of the airport, my bags in hand, and looked around at all the ciaos that was currently happening. An old woman was cursing out her son, a business man was chasing down a cab, and a drug dealer who was trying to smuggle in marijuana from Canada was being arrested.

I quickly stifled my laughter and jogged over to the shuttle bus that would take me from here to Port Angeles.

As I stepped onto the bus, I noticed a small little girl who looked to be about three years old and was sitting by herself, looking out the window.

I decided to go sit next to her.

She turned around when she heard me sit down and looked up at me with **big brown doe eyes**. She had straight black shoulder length hair and a button nose. She smiled a big toothy grin at me and started talking.

"Hi! My name is Annabel. It's nice to meet you. What's your name? I'm going to visit my Mommy and Daddy and Grandpa and Pop-Pop in Forks. My Grandpa is picking me up in Port Angeles. My Mommy and Daddy are divorced. They got married when she was twenty and he was eighteen. They had me when my Mommy was twenty-two. Then, my Daddy cheated on her with my step-mommy Liz. My Mommy couldn't take care of me after the divorce so I live with my Nana and Pop in Jacksonville." she said in a big rush…

"Well, I'm Emmett. And I'm twenty-six and I'm going to Forks to visit my little brother's ex-girlfriend. Her name is Bella." I told her and she started bouncing in her seat.

"That's my Mommy!!!" she squealed.

* * *

AN: Sorry for another short chapter!! That must have been a crazy surprise for all of you. I was gonna make it so she was pregnant when Emmett arrived, but I thought that that would be weird. So yes, Annabel is Bella's. But who is her Daddy? Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next chapter will be either from Alice's POV, Bella's POV, or Annabel's POV! Who should it be?


End file.
